


Stollen Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Lesbian Jalex [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, genderswap jalex, lesbian jalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Alex had always kept their relationship quiet, but one night Jack decides to convince her girlfriend otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stollen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Alex are both girls in this fic. Enjoy the lesbian Jalex because I know I do.

Alex POV

You’d think being able to hide Jack and mine’s relationship would be easy, right?

Yeah, not at all. 

Zack, Rian, and the crew just brushed off any affection as friendship since generally girls were more affectionate with their friends than guys; so no one would question when one of us would sit between the others legs and the other would play with the other’s hair; cuddling was seen as normal; most coupley gestures were brushed off as normal. 

But then there were times I had to stop myself from kissing her or the looks we’d give each other. Whether when it was just hanging out on the bus or on stage. We tended to just grin at each other but there were those times where Jack would give me soft expressions and her eyes would pretty much sparkle. 

The band had been going on for years and our relationship has been going for most of it. The story was simple, best friends turned girlfriends. No one knew either of us were gay and for now we wanted to keep it that way. When the band started we didn’t want the band to be known – or liked for that matter – as the band with the lesbian couple. 

So for now we decided we should be discreet and just hope the guys didn’t catch on. Although, we knew we couldn’t keep it up forever. 

“C’mere.” Jack pouted, stretching out her arms from her hotel room bed, inviting to hold me. 

I smiled at her, stepping forward, and straddled her lap. I pressed my lips to hers and she smiled, running her fingers through my long hair. It was always so nice to be alone with her and we could just kiss. I’d always felt at home with her. 

She was drawing circles on the spot between my shoulder blades and I kept my hands on her shoulders. 

“Love you.” She mumbled against my lips. I smiled and rested my forehead to hers.

“Y’know,” she began. “At this point they probably know.”

I knew what she was talking about. The guys at this point no doubt knew we were together. They’d had years to figure it out. Neither of us dated, we turned down any guys that came near us, and there’s the fact Jack and I lived together. By now they should have at least an inkling. 

“Yeah, I know.” I replied, deciding to move to her neck and leave kisses over it. She let out small giggles but still tried to talk.

“Seriously Lexi,” she continued. “The band has it’s name and,” her breath hitched in her throat as I gently bit down on the skin. “We should just come out because it’s been f-four years.” She stuttered. 

I continued to gently bite the skin. My intention was to leave a hickey but usually she would push me away before it went that far. Not today though, she just relaxed against me and let me push her onto her back. I still worked on her neck while I mumbled a reply.

“Yeah maybe we should.” I gently sunk my teeth into her neck and her breath hitched in her throat follow by a moan when I soothed if with my tongue.

“Fuck, Lex.” She breathed. When I pulled away I smiled at my handiwork and Jack covered it with her hand.

“Well that’s a big one.” I smirked and she shoved my shoulder. 

“Don’t be such a bitch.” She muttered but I still smiled and pecked her lips. “Can we sleep now?”

I softly laughed and after I turned off the light, we went under the covers and held each other closely, our legs intertwining as we both relaxed.

…

“This is useless.” Jack concluded, trying and failing to cover the hickey with her foundation. 

I nodded. “Still clear as day.” I said. “You wanted them to know so,” I shrugged.

She glared at me. “I didn’t want them to know by walking around with a fucking hickey.” She said. “Might as well give you one.”

I smiled at her and stepped forward, taking hold of her hips. I tilted my head to the side, inviting her to give me a hickey. “Go ahead then.” I said.

She eyed the spot the looked back at my eyes. “Better idea.” she said and not so gently pushed me onto the bed so I was on my back. I raised my brow at her and soon, her mouth began to suck the skin below my collarbone and not too far from my breast. All sense escaped me and I let her suck and bite, soon to be left with an obvious mark. 

When she pulled away she smirked down at me and sat up. “C’mon, if we don’t leave now Flyzik will get pissed.”

So we grabbed our luggage and went downstairs. 

We knew people would be fine with it. Maybe we won’t have the benefit of keeping it quiet but at the same time, I was more than ready for the world to know what an amazing and beautiful girlfriend I had.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://caraphatash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
